


Adashi family fluff one shots

by Genderless_Royalty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Adam (Voltron), M/M, Other, Shiro and adam are good parents, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderless_Royalty/pseuds/Genderless_Royalty
Summary: This is a comprise of family fluffs I had laying around in my Google docs.You have shiro adam and there daughter reva (my oc)





	1. Raindrops and bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> " Bad dreams again.." adam asked getting a little nod back. Adam looked at shiro softly as he picked up there little star in his arms and layed down with her on top

It was a quiet night with soft rain pattering against the window. All the lights were off except the two lovers lamps that lay on each side of their bed. Shiro on one side listing to the rain fall and filling out papers for adoption. Then to the other adam played there reading a book enjoying the quiet night. 

Shiro signed the last paper and put it on there night stand sighing."there we go all ready for Monday." He said pretty proud 

Adam chuckled putting his book down looking over at him "you know I would've never guessed you wanted to adopt after taking care of keith. You know?" 

Shiro laughed looking at his lover and holding him by the waist " Keith was a hand full but turned into a great man in the end. Are you sure you wanna start a family." he asked looking at him worried. 

"Takashi..we've been through so much...all of us. You going out into space and dying. Me almost being erased off this earth. I'm more than ready to settle down with the love of my life and start this family with you. I know Reva is." He said cupping shiro's cheek running his thumb on the skin. 

Shiro smiled and gently leaning in touching his lips against Adam's and chuckled softly. They stayed like that for a little while before hearing a little knock at their door. 

Adam looked confused and looked over at their clock that flashed 12:30 Am. The knock happened again a lot more quieter but soft sniffles were heard catching Adam's adttion. He moved off the bed opeing the door looking the small little girl that held onto her stuffed animal tight tears in her purple and green eyes. 

Adman frowned and knelt down to her level and picked her up holding her close in his arms as he walked over to the bed which shiro made a spot for her to lay down. 

Adam played down with the little girl in his arms gently patting her hair humming a soft toon to soothe her. Shiro moved in closer gently rubbing Revas back. The little 5 year old started to calm down hiccups coming less and less until her breathing turned normal. 

"You okay little star?" Shiro asked still gently rubbing her back. Reva nodded nuzzling deeper into Adam's chest. Shiro gently moved in so he could hold them both gently and softly kissed her head. 

" Bad dreams again.." adam asked getting a little nod back. Adam looked at shiro softly as he gently pulled her away so they both could see her. 

"What happened in the dream.." shiro asked gently moving some of revas brown hair. 

She sniffled a bit but took a deep breath to calm down a little bit. " t-there was this house in the middle of nowhere, nothing was around it and none looked like they lived their. There was this voice telling me to not go in the house...that the house is dangerous but ...I didn't listen. I saw so many things I saw these monster purple cats fight Mr Mclain and his husband. Also I saw you fighting Mr shirogane you got really badly hurt." She started to shake a little and she took a deep breath gain a to calm down her breathing. 

Shiro gently held her shushing her, kissing her head softly, looking over at Adam who seemed the most worried. Reva calmed down a little and gently pushed away from shiro's arms but not leaving his side. Adam moved closer and sat up a little rubbing her back slowly. 

"What happened next…" shiro asked softly looking at her. 

Reva sniffled her nose and continued " There was this giant castle that held a princess that looks like Allura...kinda. in the castle heald these big lions that looked like robots. One of them came up to me and laid it head down so I could see it. It had these bright yellow eyes and blue paint all over it. " she laughed a little. " she was super friendly to. Then there was this big black one that stood over the blue one. It walked behind me and loved down to meet my hand. I really liked the black one.." she whispered softly smiling at the memory. Shiro looked at kinda surprised and chuckled softly 

"Black and Blue huh never thought those two would go together." He thoughts making adman roll his eyes and chuckle

Reva laughed softly " the black one really reminded me of you Mr.shirogane. the others didn't move at all except I could hear red growl only a little. So I have its paw a giant hug. I don't the hug though." She blinked and she could hear Adam laughing a little. 

Shiro chuckled a bit and sighed " I suggest you tell keith that one I bet he would love to hear it."

Reva laughed a little as well but her laughter died softly. "After that..I saw you shiro sanding out by the door. I tried walking over to you but the blue lion wouldn't let me..except it opened it giant mouth and ate me...and all I saw was the dark and this soft voice telling me I'll be alright just wake up. Then that when i woke up and came here." She looked up at shiro confused. 

Adam looked confused as well as he asked "What did shiro do to make the lion act like that do you know..?" 

Reva shook her head " he just stood there looking at me...he had yellow eyes tho...and his arm was glowing purple." She sounded confused as shiro held her tightly. 

Adman bit his lip softly and he moved in and gently hugged both shiro and her. "Reva sweetie that wasn't shiro.." he said soflty 

She looked confused and whimpered a little. " but it looked like shiro…" 

Shiro slowly let out a breath "reva our little star...when you get older I'll explain to you things I'll even have trouble explaining. But for now all I have to say is listen to that soft voice in your head...I don't know much about the voice but it sounded like it wanted to protect you…" 

Reva nodded her head softly and yawned a little curling up against shiro's side. " so blue is good?.." 

Adam nodded her head " yeah blue is good.." he gently kissed her head " now please get some rest little star we have a busy day getting you some clothes and decorations for your room." 

Reva looked confused " but Monday I'll be going back…" she said softly. 

Adman looked at shiro raising a brow. Shiro smiled softly and grabbed the papers from the nightstand and held one of them to the little girl. She looked at it and saw in big bold words Adoption and her name with shiro and Adam's.

"We weren't sure if you wanted to keep your last name or not so we left it blank" shiro chimed in as he looked at her. 

Adam smiled a little as he watched her read the paper "so what do think…? " he asked softly 

Reva smiled a little and looked at both of them " I think I need a pen" she looked st shiro . 

He looked construed as he grabbed a pen and the book to lay the paper on. He handed both of them to her then without delay she took both of them and hid under the covers to write. 

Both shiro and adam were confused as they looked down in between them with the little bump under the covers. It took awhile but the little star popped out the paper I her had to show both of them. 

They both read it carefully as they saw in her nicest handwriting the word shirogane Next to her name. Adam looked at her softly smiling as he saw small tears leave her face. He gently pulled her into a hug. 

"Reva..shirogane..sounds perfect ." He said into the little girls hair. 

He waited for her to respond but alm he get was soft snores which made shiro chuckle a bit. Adam smiled softly and played down with her in his arms once again, as shiro placed the papers back on the nightstand and held them both. 

All three of them fell asleep with the quiet rain outside and a soft blue glow lighting up the room as a whipst of a blue lion played at their feet looking over the little girl.


	2. Stars and quietness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit in the future around when Reva turned 16 and got into a really bad accident while racing
> 
> This is a bit mor angsty but also shows alot more of black and blues role in Reva's life.

Shiro and Adam watched it happened, they watched their little girl almost died. It was supposed to be a simple race around the tack with a small prize at the end. It wasn't supposed to have their little girl lying unconscious in ambulance blood trickling down her head and arms. Adam held onto her hand tightly tears falling from his eyes. he prayed to the goddesses that she would make out alive, he prayed to be able to see his little star's eyes again curious as ever. 

Shiro stood there in silence just staring at Reva still shocked and in disbelief as to why someone would take pleasure in doing something like this. He wished he could hold his husband telling him everything will be okay shell pull through but..he couldn’t even tell himself that. 

As they made it to the hospital Reva was rushed to the emergency room as fast as they could. They could hear doctors yelling and if they tried to follow they were stopped and told to wait. So they did. Adam looked down in his hands holding Reva's goggles that were once Takashi's; they were well-loved and scratched to all hell from all the races she has done. The man smiled to himself remembering the first time Reva ever raced. 

Down in the jackyard with Kyle and his lover Hunter; fixing up old crap people would just throw away without a second thought. Reva saw the potential in every single one of them even the ones that had no life left in them. She would take them into the shop and spend days trying to fix them. Kyle would always race Reva as a way to help her learn..and to annoy hunter when he got a bit overprotective of her well being. Adam saw the energy in her eyes that day and her determination to win, he saw the same spark Takashi had when he was younger. 

“Please...please little star..you have to make it” mumbled to himself brining the goggles to his chest and Shiro held him in his arms letting him cry.   
\----  
Reva was laying there on the operating table as nurses and doctors hurried to keep her alive. She could feel and hear what the doctors were doing to her but she couldn't talk or move it hurt too much. She felt so tired that she wanted to fall asleep but a soft voice kept her awake, the voice nagged her to keep her eyes open until she closed them and when she opened them again she saw stars. Confused she looked around at the millions of stars that were shining in the night sky. 

Reva slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings. She couldn't see the doctors or nurses that were keeping her alive. She could see the hospital walls anymore but saw desert sand blowing softly against her. 

‘ you must not stay here long little one ...your family will worry.’ the same voice spoke soft and gentle as ever. 

“ then how do I leave? There seems to be no way out,” she said standing up looking around. 

" go to the cabin and open the door...black will be there to lead you home to again." the voice said to the young girl. 

Reva wondered around in only to find an old wooden cabin in the distance. She picked up the pace and ran to it to hope to find a way out; as she ran she could hear the voice telling her to run faster or your almost their sweetheart. Reva goes to the cabin and panted heavily as she walked up on the porched to the door. Her hand reached out to the handle until she heard a faint voice behind her. 

She turned around and only to see Shiro theirs in panic. she turned around and slowly walked to him. 

" oh, Reva sweetie, Adam and I were so worried about you. We thought we lost you" Shiro said in relief as tears fell his face holding his arms out to her. 

Reva was only a foot away from him about to move closer until she felt a tug as her sleeve looking over to be met with bright yellow eyes and a blue fur of a lion. the lion looked up and pulled Reva back behind it.   
" you need to go Reva there isn't much time.!" the lion roared making the shrio only growl and his once kind face turned dark. 

“You think you can keep the girl away from me like you've done with the others you stupid cat. Don't make me laugh. " then the finger turned into the monster that haunted Reav's dreams at night. 

Blue quickly ran over to the girl dragging her up the to cabin porched as the world around them fell apart. they made it to the door as the monster grabbed the lioness making her roared in pain. Reva turned around as the door was slightly open as she tried to run to the blue lion. The lioness got loose and quickly ran to rev a and pushed the girl through the door leaving a claw mark on her left leg to make sure she wouldn't move. 

" go reva..fine black" blue said as the door shut tight. 

once the door shut a bright light could be seen blinding the girl only for a moment. as Reva's eyes adjusted she could see a black lion slowly walk over to her. the lion was bigger than blue and had a main that looked like earth milky way but only in purple. the lion sat in front of the girl and gently nuzzled her hand as a way to show her she was safe. Reva gently petted the lion as it purred softly and gently helped her up. 

Reva followed the lions' movements as it gently and slowly walked with her into the light.  
" Where am I?" she asked quietly  
"you're in the star plain young one. were your soul goes when the body is unable to keep itself going." the lion spoke in a deeper more rough voice compared to the blue lion's voice. 

Reva slowly nodded remembering Shiro and Keith telling her stories of the star plain and how the black was one of the only ones able to bring the person out of the quiet place. 

" How long have I been here? and how did I get here all I remember is getting to the finish line then...white" she said more confused than ever 

" One of the racers rigged the track you were competing in. they used mines so whoever made it to first would...well I guess you already know." black looked up there as they kept walking. 

" how long have I been here do you know?" the young girl's sake noticing how the light started to turn into a room. 

" A Month... I blive human time doesn't work the same here so it's only a guess." he sais as he stopped at a door that looked like a hospital door.   
"here we are...just walk tough here and youll wake up in a hospital bed." 

the brunette nodded her head softly and looked over smiling a little and gently pet the lions head. " thank you" was all she said as she walked through the door as it shut behind her. 

the lion sat down lowering his head as he looked over to see blue's yellow eyes that had a look of worry in them. he gently moved his head to follow and to which blue nodded and ran into the light after the girl. 

"She is Takashi's daughter alright...let just hope your right about his kyle.."   
___

Reva slowly opened her eyes only to be met with the hospital ceiling and the soft sound of the heart monitor. she looked around recognizing the hospital room she was in. The young girl looked over at the clock as it showed in red flashing lights 8:30 pm on October 19. she could only hum to her self as he tied her best to sit up only to hiss and hold her leg as it felt like it as burnt to hell. A nurse walked in noticing she was awake and dropped the metal tray as it crashed very loudly on the ground. 

" Miss shirogane you're awake.. your awake!" the nurse yelled as she quickly turned around calling for another nurse to alert her family that Reva has finally woke up. 

The nurse then quickly walked over to the girl making sure to vitals were in check and the no physical mars were still showing. It didn't take long for the doctor to walk in with Shiro and Adam right behind her. Reva looked over at the doctor that stood there in shock. 

" Reva.," Adam said softly stepping a little closer to his daughter. 

Reva looked over and tears fell her freckled cheeks as the nurse stepped aside. " Daddy Papa.," she said with little hiccups come as Adam rushed into her arms holding her close. 

" oh, reva...we thought we lost you...Please never scare us like that again." Adam said holding her close almost scared to let her go again. 

Reva hugged him tightly and nodded her head quickly tears still falling. " I promise I promise ill never leave you again..." 

Takashi smiled softly tears in his eyes as he saw purple form the corner of his eyes as he turned his head softly behind met with no other than Black himself. 

"Thank you old friend. " Shiro whispered as black slowly walked away leaving the family in their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of you enjoy this pleae let me know. I have more stories to come as a K12 adashi au and more stores with reva involved outside of family life.


	3. Snow and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is for the reader who asked how reva was met into adashi

After the war had ended everyone got to live their lives. Some grew to be scholars and creators. Some traveled the stars and help tell a message. Some build kingdoms and some found love again.

When shiro found out that his lover was alive hear couldn't thank the stars enough when he saw Adam for the first time. I ran up to him and held him in his arms and poured his heart out in apologies. Adam didn't care well maybe a little, but seeing takashi again made him feel less lonely. 

Life together was hard for them but after some counseling and long talks they finally got married and bought a home together. They were happy together and adam wouldn't change it for the world. 

Adopting a child was constantly on the two lovers mind but they havent talked about it yet. Takshi would always hint at it with settle stories about him being a space dad with his team. Adam wouldn't be so subtle and just straight out say we should adopt. But they never had the courage to make it an official plan.

Until December rolled around for them falling snow and cold chills. Shiro just cake back from the store to help adam make super when he saw a little girl. The girl had brown hair with purple and green eyes and wrapped up in a blanket cold. Adam walked out to see takashi and sighed softly. 

"Hey love...um welcome home." He said nervously and sighed when takashi looked at adam confused. "This is Reva she is one of romella foster kids." 

"Foster kid...so you sighed us up to be foster parents even with everything that happened with keith." Shiro questioned 

Reva sat there in silence as she slowly turned to look at the grown man standing in the hallway with white hair. 

'Hes good reva don't be scared..' a voice would tell her making her quickly cover her ears. 

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Reva would yell quietly but it caught Takashi's addition. 

Adam walked over to the girl and knelt down across from her gently rubbing her arms smiling softly. "Hey you're okay..no need to be scared." 

Reva looked at adam and slowly moved her hand away from her ear so she could see adam clearly. Adam gently waved Takashi over and took the little girl his arms lifting her up. 

"Reva I would like you to meet my husband Takashi Shirogane he's the captain at Atlantis. Say ``hello" adam said gently. 

"H hi.." the girl squeaked out quietly waving a little. 

Takashi smiled softly and waved at her a little with his parasitic arm. The girls eyes widen a little looking at his arm; she gently touched on of the figures feeling soft metal.   
"Pretty.." she commented softly looking up at him. 

Adam chuckled and looked at takashi and his calm expression with the girl. It was nice to see him calm after the war and many sleepless nights. 

"Hey Reva why don't you unpack your bag into the guess room while takshi and j make super. Sound good?" He asked softly making the girl smile and nod 

Adam generally placed the girl down who immediately ran to her bag that was a bit worn out. She ran to her room and once Adam couldn't see her he turned his head to his husband. 

"So? What do you think?" He asked a bit happy with himself 

Shiro looked at Adam and looked at his hand. " she seems like a very sweet girl but why was she with Romella?" 

Adam smile turned into a frown as he rubbed his neck a little. "From what romella told me was that Reva had trouble sleeping in her other homes. People would send her back with the complaint of waking up to her crying or screaming in her sleep. One person even noted that reva would be awake doze of and come back panicked to all hell." 

Takashi eyes saddened hearing this and before he could talk adam started up again."I know we already have enough trouble but..I couldn't reject the offer when romella gave me it. She reminds me so much of you and I just thought..maybe we could." 

Takashi pulled his husband into a hug and held him tightly gently patting his head. "We are taking care of her no matter what.." he said making Adam tear up and hug him tighter 

They stayed like that for a few moments before hearing soft footsteps from the staircase. 

"So what are these dreams about...did anyone say?" Takashi asked pulling away from Adam. 

"No surprisingly none of the other foster parents know what keeps her up at night..only she knows and she won't tell." Adam frowned softly 

Reva sat on the bottom stair case holding a torn up owl plush. She bit her lip nervously as her body started to shake a little. A gentle voice said ',trust them you'll be okay' . Reva questions for a bit but she took a deep breath and opened her mouth a little letting one word come out. 

"Lions.."she spoke up catching shiro and Adam's addition as they looked over at her. 

"Oh Reva I thought you were unpacking.."Adam said very confused 

"I dream about lions…"she said persistent. "I've seen a green and I've seen a yellow lion...red sometimes shows up...not often...but I never see black or blue. Red says since there always with me i have no need to see them...they save me from monsters that haunt my dreams…" she spoke looking up at both of them nervously.

Adam eyes widen looking at shiro while shiro just blinked. Reva quickly stood up and shook her head and arms dropping her stuffed animal. 

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry...I please please don't send me back mr shirogane...please I promise I'll stay quiet about them." Reva said in a panic shaking and tears quickly falling down her cheeks. 

Takashi quickly rushed over hugged the crying girl tight. "Shhh...your okay Reva your okay...we are not going to send you back..not now ..not ever.." he said in a calming tone 

The girl only started to cry as adam gave them both a hug and rubbed Reva's back gently. "Your apart of shiro and I's family now Reva you don't have to go through this alone anymore.." 

Reva sniffled her nose and hiccuped a little making Adam chuckle a bit and gently pet her head. Her grip tightened a litt bit as she looked up at both of them. 

"Promise…"she said quietly 

They both kissed her head and held her   
"Promise."   
\----  
It took Reva a while to open up to shiro and adam about the dreams and lions,but after she did she alot better afterwards. Shiro reassured her that the lions are good and ment to protect her from nightmares. Adam would always tell her about space heros that saved the universe from a dangerous race. 

She felt safe and on her birthday December 20th they made it official to adopt her. Reva felt joy and happiness when shiro showed her papers that night. Yes she would constantly get comments on how she needed a female in her life. Reva always comment she was happy with two dad and that adam was close enough to a mother so she didn't need one. 

Even through hell and back reva kept standing not just for her but for her family that gave another chance. When she took up racing as a hobby they supported her all the way even though she got very hurt. When she wnated dye her hair red w adam said no absolutely not, but shiro ended up helping her also ended up murdering the white bathroom afterwards. Adam wasn't so happy but enjoyed seeing his little star happy. 

Even during the scariest time in her life when she relised she liked girls they accepted her with open arms. In the end shiro and adam wouldn't trade their family for the world and Reba woud never trade her life for another. So when she had to protect the ones she loved and saved the univers with her lion garden she didnt want to go ,but had a reason to keep fighting and come home. 

But that for a diffrenet story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP ITS OFFICAL IM CERATING A VOLTRON GEN 2 STORY   
I'll still upload adashi family oneshots and all that jazz but yea I'm starting my gen2 series soon


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a story of Reva's coming out cause I'm bored

Coming out. One of the most nerve-racking things for anyone. Either coming out clean about cheating on a test, coming out to a friend about loving then or coming out of the theoretical closet. Discovering the fact that you either attracted to the same sex or multiple sexes is scary to comprehend. Especially if you were taken in by two males that loved and cherished you for most of their lives. 

Yes, you have the comfort of having an already pretty queer outright into your sexuality, but it's still scary especially when your father works as a captain for one of the most well-known pilots in the world and the other works as a teacher in a school you go to. That what Reva though for most of her life when she was living with Adam and his husband. 

Besides the constant nightmares and being a really good machine for a small junkyard race track; Reva Shirogane was well gay. She never minded men hell her two best friends were male granted they were together as well. But when I came to the question. 

"Who do you like?" Reva would freeze and think it over. No males came up when that question was asked only females she found inspiring and attractive. 

She thought it was normal to like girls since her fathers were both male and loved each other. But when a kiss in a closet with one of her female crushes came in...she learned not everyone thinks the same way. So when the question 

"Who do you like?" It comes up she would lie and say a name that none would ever know. 

She stayed like this for a long time, only coming out to her best friend Kyle and Hunter who threw a little party in that junkyard's garage. Reva never forgot that day Kyle gave her her colors to hand proudly in her room. Anxiety took over when she brought it home to find out that her fathers were in the kitchen. She quickly hid it in her bag and throw it into her room up the stairs. Acting like nothing is wrong. 

It not like she never practiced coming out to them in her head a million times, it's just the words never came out.

This worried Shiro and Adam very deeply. They would notice how hesitant Reva would get when asked about love or even about life. Adam always made it clear to their child that it was a safe place for her to grow. Shiro would always drop very subtle hints to her but she would never tell them what's wrong. 

It wasn't until Adam was cleaning the house a little before his husband and child come home he found something interesting. Under her bed was a hint of pink in a lighter shade and darker shade. Curiosity got the best of Adam so he gently pulled it out surprised to see what he found. What he held in his hand was a flag that had orange and pink colors on it it was Revas colors she was so scared to show. 

The older man smiled softly holding the flag in his hand and but happy to realize why his little star was so silent. He sighed softly and folded the flag and put it on top of the girl’s bed picking up his basket of dirty clothes and left the room. When Reva got home Adam called her into the kitchen. 

"Hey dad, papa isn't home yet?" The young girl asked setting her bag down in the hallway. 

"No, not yet. So how was school sweetie." Adam asked wrapping an apron around his waist ready to cut up some vegetables.

"It was good Ms.Holt thought us how to reverse engineer a robot today," Reva said happily as she sat down at the table, pulling out her homework. 

"Sounds like Pidge. What are you working on today?" The man asked looking up only a little while cutting the carrots. 

"Altean history I have to do a project about one of the lions." She said happily. 

"Which one?" Adam looked up raising a brow 

"Blue of course. Conan said she would suit me well." Reva rugged making Adam laugh a little. 

A comfortable silence hit the kitchen as Adam continued to cook and Reva working. Soon come in Takashi letting out a loud sigh walking in to see his husband and child at work. Shiro smiled making his way to his daughter looking over her shoulder. 

"Whatcha doing?" He asked making her jump only a little quickly lookup. 

"Papa," she said excitedly hugging him. With a hug returned. 

Adam smiled as he poured two bowls of soup carrying them out onto the table. He gently sat them down kissing his husband’s head and cheek. 

"Welcome home sweetie." He said softly.

"Thank you, honey. Food smells good, why don't you get your stuff put away Reva." Shiro said gently messing up her hair.

Reva quickly nodded putting her stuff away taking her bag up to her room. When Reva got there she noticed her flag nicely folded on her bed and immediately anxiety filled her head. A million thoughts when but cause him to hold back tears and grin her hair tightly. 

A soft voice told her to calm down everything is alright but she ignored it and continued to panic. She released her hand from her hair and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall taking a breath before making her way back down. 

Adam looked over at his child and sadness fell over him as he saw the tear stains and shakiness. 

'Maybe I should've just put the flag back' he thought 

A week has passed since the incident and Reva kept her distance from her father's. She felt guilty for doing something so mean but her head was already filled with voices and nightmares. Thoughts of disappointment would be too much. 

She sat down on one of the hoverbikes that came into the shop as Hunter stayed down working on another bike. Reva popped out from the motor covered in old and grim and finally shut the hood. 

" Hey, Hunter hand me the key" Reva said pointing to the table. 

Hunter looked up and grabbed the keys and put them in his pocket "not until you talk with Adam and Shiro." 

Reva ground and jumped down from the bike walking over to her friend "Hunter Mathematic Holt give me the hoverbike keys." She said with more anger. 

Hunter looked over and rolled his eyes pulling out the keys handing them to her, but before she could reach them Hunters gales tail grabbed them holding them high above her head. 

"HUNTER" 

"If you want them so badly then you have to work to get them. Or you walk into your dam house and talk with Shiro and Adam." Hunter growled looking at her holding the keys above her. 

"Not going to happen, hunter. Now give them here" she demanded jumping up to get them but end up falling.

This went on for hours until Reva finally gave up and just say on the couch they had. Hunter looked over and sighed walking over wrapping his tail around her and hugged her. She was about to protest until he just pets her red locks that had some brown peeking through. 

"Why are you so scared to talk to them kit. They're your family they love you." He said looking down at the girl. 

"I know they love me and I love them so much. That's why I don't want them to know. They already have enough trouble being a teacher and a captain. They don't need a daughter that also gay ." Reva said near to tears. 

"We are still talking about Shiro and Adam right?" He questioned making the girl look up confuses.

"Shiro and Adam wouldn't want you to suffer in silence Reva. Plus surprise surprise your apart of one of the most accepting families in the new altea kit. You have Keith and lance by your sides well." Hunter said looking at her and smiled softly  
"Plus think what Kyle would do if he saw you like this Reva..." 

Reva thought for a moment and nodded her head smiling softly "yea your right. Thanks, Hunter" 

She quickly stood up grabbing her black jacket kyle gave her before he left for a mission. Reva ran out of the garage hopping on her bike and raced down to her house across town. 

About an hour has passed as she pulled up to her driveway to her house. The light was off which normally meant her fathers were not home or asleep. A soft sigh left her lips as she walked up to her front door grabbing the handle. Reva hesitated as a million thoughts ran through her head all of them ended badly. As she was about to pull her hand away the door opened wide. Reva kept her gaze down not wanting to meet whoever was at the door in the eye. 

“Reva, sweetie your home” the voice spoke in worried as strong arms pulled her into a hug. 

The girl looked up being met with Adam worried face and tear-stained cheeks. He looked like a sleepless mess with wild hair and bags under his eyes. Guilt plagued Reva's heart as she tightly held Adam tears coming down her freckled cheeks. 

“ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry.” she pleaded curling up in her father's arms. 

Adam smiled sadly as he held her closer and gently held her petting her hair hushing her crys.   
“ your okay..everything is fine..your home sweetie.” 

Tears were shed that night and little sleep was had. When Shiro came home that night he was met with his husband and daughter on the couch talking with tea in their hands and a fluffy weighted blanket over Reva. That night the family grew stronger as they’re daughter calmly or at least tried to come out. They understood it takes time to saw something so important; Shiro told her to take her time and tell them when she was ready. 

A couple of months have passed since that day. The once bright sunny skies were now white and had snow falling ever so often. Thanksgiving was living at the Shirogane house with Kyle coming back from a safe trip from Kurbors once again, Lance brings his famous pumpkin pie and pecan pies, Keith brings drinks for everyone, Adam cooking in the kitchen with Reva by his side helping, and Shiro setting up for the meal. 

“ Hello uncle Adam, Hellow Reva. How are you? “ Kyle asked as he walked into the kitchen placing down his father’s pecan pie. 

Reva looked up and excitedly ran over hugging him. “ Everything is amazing I'm so happy your home. The shop gets a little boring without you and Hunters bickering. Hows Avalon?” she asked making kyle smile rubbing his neck 

“ He's good Currently in the castle spending time with his sister and parents.” He answered looking at her red hair. “ then did this happen?” 

“About 4 months ago the bathroom is still stained red,” Adam said looking at Reva with his mom look. 

Reva sheepishly rubbing her neck kyle laughed softly and gently pulled Reva away from the kitchen. “ I'll be taking this one away for a little bit. “ he said making Adam give him a thumbs up 

Kyle and Reva walked up the stairs to her room keeping the door open in case they hear one of the adults call them. The girl looked over and pulled over her chair so they could sit at her desk that was covered in pictures and drawings of hoverbikes. Kyle noticed blue ribbons and pictures of races his ‘Sister’ competed at. 

“ Wow, who would've thought little shy Reva would turn into one of the world's best racers.” He looked over with a smile. 

Reva laughed softly pulling at her sleeves of the black jacket Kyle gave her before he left. “I wouldn't say I'm the best I still have many records to break and races to win.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat down across from her. “Don't work yourself to death Reva, that wouldn't be good now would it?” 

“I won't overwork myself too much I promise. So why did you need to talk to me I highly doubt it's about my racing habits.” She laughed softly looking over at kyle who wore a serious face. “ What's going on..” 

Kyle shook his head “ I'll tell you another day but for now I need to ask you something. Is it true you still haven't come out?” 

Reva chuckled “ I mean ..they know but I haven't verbally tod them been kind scared to. “ she admitted looking down. 

The blacked haired boy sighed and pulled out a box that was covered in colorful wrapping paper. “ well I wanted to give ou this next month n your birthday but I honestly don’t think ill be able to celebrate it with you this year. So I hope you accept this gift as an early present or at least an I'm sorry gift.” 

The red-haired girl gently took the box from his hands and looked up at him. He shrugged his shoulders smiling a little nervously. She slowly unwrapped the box being met with blue tissue paper with black stars; she gently removed the tissue paper being met with a piece of grey fabric with a small blue bracelet on top with a star charm on it. Reva looked up at Kyle in per shock as she held the bracelet in her hands and pulled out the sweater that proudly showed her colors on it. 

“K Kyle how did you-” 

“ It helps when you know the Prince of New Altea. Hw wanted me to give you the bracelet and Shiro and I found the cardigan a long time ago. I decided to get it for you and wrapped it up. I especially think it better than the old back leather jacket I gave you a long time ago.” He chuckled softly 

Reva was surprised to the goddesses but she said no words. A moment of silence was had until Keith's voice came from the doorway saying that dinner was ready. Kyle looked at her and smiled turning to the doorway walking out down the stairs. Took a moment for Reva to come down to the family Shir and Adam wondered where she would be and Kyle just sat in silences. Footsteps were heard as everyone turned to look at Reva standing in the doorway with Her Lesbian cardigan worn proudly on her. Everyone smiled at her and lance offered her a seat next to her which she greatly took. 

“ So does this mean you Properly out now Reva?” Keith asked looking at her happily. 

“ Yeah I think I'm ultimately convinced enough to wear my colors,” she said happily making everyone cheer. 

Coming out can be hard but as long as you know your safe and ready there will be people to encourage you.


End file.
